Twinkle
Twinkle & Co. is an upcoming 2019 live-action/CGI fantasy adventure comedy film produced by Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, and Movie Land Animation Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It stars professional wrestler John Cena in the titular role, alongside Blake Shelton, Anna Kendrick, Josh Gad, Michael Peña, Ryan Reynolds, and Alec Baldwin. In the film, a band of plush toys, led by a member named Twinkle, team up with an imaginative middle school student to put an end to the clutches of both the school principal and the anti-plush toy government. It is scheduled to be released sometime in the Summer of 2019. Premise The film's story revolves around "Steve", an imaginative middle school student who has autism and has an affinity for plush toys. He has a collection of plush toys, who are being made "friends" of his by engraving names with his marker. The band of Steve's plush toys consists of an orange stuffed cosmic bear who is the de facto leader named "Twinkle", a wisecracking brown and blue rabbit named "Bruce", a juvenile brown donkey who wear glasses named "Dennis", a young pink and yellow frog named "Liv", a little and insecure blue elephant named "Toby", a black and pink Spanish-speaking flamingo named "Fernando", a brown dog wearing a superhero suit named "Lightning", an 18" girl doll, freelance warrior and Dennis' love interest named "Natalie", a sky blue and neon green paraplegic monkey named "Sorbet", and a few other plush toys. Steve and his plush toy friends must face many inevitable and dangerous challenges, like encountering a pair of ruthless government agents, encountering a local bully named "Eric", and encountering a worn-out plush toy in a form of a sorcerer named "Virgil the Vicious", in order to keep their friendship in peace. Characters Plushies * Twinkle (John Cena), a stuffed cosmic bear and the leader of the band of plush toys. * Bruce (Blake Shelton), a wisecracking brown and blue stuffed rabbit. * Dennis (JD McCrary), a young brown donkey who wears glasses and Natalie's love interest. * Olivia "Liv" (Anna Kendrick), a pink and yellow stuffed frog who is Toby's best friend. * Toby (Josh Gad), a small but insecure blue stuffed elephant who is Liv's best friend. * Natalie (Mckenna Grace), an 18" girl doll, freelance warrior, Dennis' best friend and love interest. * Fernando (Michael Peña), a black and pink stuffed flamingo who speaks primarily Spanish and rarely English. * Sorbet (Ryan Reynolds), a sky blue and neon green monkey who is confined to a wheelchair. * Andrew (Christopher Mintz-Plasse), a green stuffed pig. * Ooley (Jim Gaffigan), a black and brown stuffed Rottweiler who wears a red scarf. * Lightning (Kevin Hart), a brown energetic dog who wears a superhero suit. * Sweet (Bobby Moynihan) and Sour (Rob Riggle), a pair of fraternal twin unicorns. Sweet is pink-colored, silly, and has a joyous persona, while Sour is purple-colored, strict, and has a bitter, hard-edged persona. * Virgil the Vicious (Alec Baldwin), a worn-out stuffed lion who is a powerful sorcerer and the secondary antagonist of the film. * An unnamed stuffed plush girl (Brooklynn Prince), who is initially antagonistic towards the stranded Dennis at first, but she later becomes one of Dennis' accomplices in outrunning the corrupted government. * Bertha (Linda Hunt), an elderly female rabbit who is Bruce's widowed mother. Humans * Steven ''"''Steve"'' Princeton'' (Jacob Tremblay), an autistic boy who is the guardian of his plush toy friends. * Robert ''"''Bob"'' Princeton'' (Chris Pratt), Steve's hot-headed father. * Christina "Tina" Princeton (Katherine Heigl), Steve's brash and conservative mother. * Principal Steinke (Steve Buscemi) , the strict and roguish school principal who secretly works for the government. He serves as the false primary antagonist of the film. * Benjamin "Ben" Movado (Keith David), the leader of the anti-plush government who is the mastermind behind the events of the film and who is responsible for sending its champions to exterminate Twinkle and his gang. He serves as the true main antagonist of the film. * Eric Budwing (Gabriel Bateman), a school bully who regularly torments Steve for both his autism and liking for plush toys. * "Jackal" (Emile Hirsch), a government soldier. Additionally, Ike Amadi appears as the voice of RAVAGE-218 (Rav for short), an enormous combat robot created and programmed by the anti-plush government to exterminate Twinkle and his gang, while Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Rebecca Ferguson, Bruno Mars, Ike Barinholtz, and Common appear in undisclosed roles. Release Twinkle & Co. is scheduled to be released sometime in the Summer of 2019.